Transformation: The lion and the lamb
by giraffe.x19
Summary: Bella is becoming a vampire. While reminiscing on her times with Jacob, she re-evaluates there relationship, forever changing how the interact...


**Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyers characters.**

**I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep and got an idea for this story. I got up and wrote this, it will be just this nothing else. So I hope you like!**

**_____________________________________________  
**

My body convulsed as the venom infiltrated me. The burning was unbearable. My screams filled the room as the flames grew inside of me. My aching hands clawed at my stomach, leaving bloody gashes. I could feel blood oozing from my abdomen, with every second the smell grew more appetizing. I pictured myself hunting, my white teeth ripping through warm flesh, the warm blood filling my mouth. The urges grew more and more along with the pain. My hand suddenly felt warm, it felt incased, trapped in a warm embrace. Someone had gripped my hand, the heat emitted from it, temporarily causing the pain to subside.

"Bella, I'm hear… everything will be fine, just hold on…" it was Jacob, his warm voice faded into the background. The pain was back demanding all of my attention. I opened my mouth to scream but there was no sound. My grip on Jacob was now reversed, my claws acted like a vice, they dug into Jacob's tough skin. I could feel his soft flesh tear under my grasp.

Pictures of my reunion with Jacob now infiltrated my thoughts, the happy time when none of this existed. It was just Jacob and I hanging out on the beach in La Push. We just talked, talked like friends should. No secrets, no stress, no "_magic"_, just me and him.

The burning blazed. Was this the end? Was I strong enough to make it through this? I asked myself. I honestly didn't think so. The pain was crippling I couldn't move or breathe. I wandered in and out of consciousness.

Jacob's warm lips pressed against mine as he held me to his body. I could feel his body heat emanating, his hard stomach pressing against mine. I remembered the rage inside of me as he held me to him. Though, now all I felt was lust for it. Yes, I love Edward. But a part of me still craves for Jake. If reality was what most people thought it was, he and I would be together, like Edward and I.

Though the burning continued, it was now just a small ember. My senses were heightened. My blood still seeped from my wounds, it was so appetizing. However I could smell someone else's blood, the scent was arousing.

My tears streamed down my face as Jake walked away. Why was he acting like this? He said we couldn't be friends anymore. I thought Jake was my best friend, he was supposed to be anyway. Ever since he started hanging out with Sam, who he used to hate, he seems distracted and like a completely different person. Was Sam telling him not to be friends with me? I just couldn't understand it.

The burning had ceased. My lifeless body just lied there; I couldn't find the energy to move. My eyes felt heavy.

"Bella, your trans…. over…" was all I heard as I slipped into un-consciousness.

_Jacob gave me a friendship bracelet._

_ Jacob is my soul mate._

_Jacob is my best friend._

I awoke from my dream; my fingers felt the metallic surface of my bracelet. I could still smell the delicious scent. My throat burned, I needed _food_. My body tensed. My senses were heightened. My feet touched the cold floor, though it felt warm. I moved with the grace of an angel, though still incomparable to Alice. My vision was clear; in front of me was a delicious lamb. And I was the lion. I moved forward amazed by my prey. It smelt so delicious, my throat burned. I lunged forward, baring my flawless teeth. My cold lips landed on an inferno of heat, on the soft neck of the lamb. My teeth sunk into the warm flesh of my un- suspecting prey. The flesh folded over caressing my tender lips, the blood oozed into my mouth. The burning in my throat was now pleased. The red liquid filled my mouth I sloshed it over my tongue like wine, savoring the taste. The dead animal now lay breathless underneath me. Its warm skin was now going cold.

Everything now seemed so much clearer. I backed away from the corpse that was drained of all blood. It looked so peaceful, so beautiful. My eyes watered, and tears now fell. My still heart seemed to sting, though it was impossible. Before me the cold figure was sprawled on the floor, its limbs bent in impossible ways… Jacob was on the floor before me.

_________________________________

**Comments are always good!**


End file.
